


A Little Pick-Me-Up (Connor x Reader)

by itstheendofthegoddamnworld



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, F/M, First Kiss, Hank sees reader like his daughter, Reader is a detective, Soft Boi Connor, awkward and flustered Connor, reader is feeling depressed but won't admit it, slightly in timeline, some swearing from hank because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstheendofthegoddamnworld/pseuds/itstheendofthegoddamnworld
Summary: Connor decides to come to over to your apartment to check up on you after a mission gone wrong but comes to find out that you weren't expecting the RK800 to show up so late at night. Awkward feelings ensue for both.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	A Little Pick-Me-Up (Connor x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Connor is best boi and I still love him. This is also mainly in his POV but also in third person.

_"I don't think she's doing too well, son."_

Connor's eyes flitted up to the older male opposite him by his desk, a dour expression present on his face. "Who do you mean, Lieutenant?" Connor had placed his concern. He didn't need to grasp exactly _who_ Hank was talking about, getting the gist that it had to do with someone that they both knew. And Connor was quick to put two and two together. "I looked over Detective L/N's vitals and conditions and they're minor. Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, that's the thing, I don't _fucking_ think she is, Connor. She barely even said a word in the car, let alone we got back." Hank stated, his eyes flickering to behind Connor's head. "And besides, she didn't even say anything when she left."

Connor's head turned back towards the entrance of the station where he was able to scan that indeed, you had left without a goodbye. How he hadn't been able to sense you leaving left him rather baffled and upset that you hadn't come over to them. 

The two of you _always_ said goodbye before you left, your warm smile and eyes looking to him when you waved farewell, your eyes always seemed to keep him rigid in his spot, unable to let him function. "She _did_ seem upset earlier. Could it of been to do with the deviant?"

"That was what I was assuming." Hank sighed heavily, his face read easily to Connor that he was more than just tired with the situation and the leads that came back to nothing. 

"Sometimes, human emotions are harder to understand. It's our blessing and fucking curse if you ask me." He paused briefly, looking over his android partner. "Do you mind going to check on her, Connor? I'm sure you would brighten her world with how she's feeling." 

"What about you, Lieutenant? I'm supposed to finish reading the reports." He was uncertain, or apart of his programming told him that, should he go do this? Connor was certain that you didn't want to see anyone right now, but the possibility of cheering you up was high. 

_76% chance of success._ "Oh it's fine, I can get Wilson to get a look at it, and besides... you did enough already today." Hank huffed to himself, muttering, "God, why must I sound so soppy?"

"If that is okay with you? I will go to detective L/N's place to see her right away," Connor confirmed, standing already from his desk. "Woah, wait, you sure you don't need her address or something? I don't think walking around Detroit is a good idea." Suggested Hank. 

"Don't worry, Lieutenant. That's why I already looked through detective L/N's profile when we first met and found her details, just in case." Connor's simple words were enough to make Hank look at him in disbelief, shaking his head.

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ, Connor, do you know how creepy if you ask me -- look, I don't even want to know where you found it-- oh whatever... fricking young people and their weird love, I guess."

Connor didn't exactly understand the meaning of what his partner had muttered, his LED spinning momentarily yellow before neutralising to a light blue. It didn't matter now when the RK800 had brought up your address into his vision, slowly retreating from Hank to take his leave. 

"Have a good night, Hank."

"Yeah, yeah, just tell Y/N I hope she's doing okay." Hank gave a brief wave as Connor left the building, entering the cold night with no distress against the sudden drop in temperature. The blue objective came over, and he scanned it into his peripheral:

 **Objective:** _Get to Y/N's._

* * *

Your apartment complex seemed quaint and warm. That was what Connor first thought - of course, he shouldn't have allowed himself to have such opinions or thoughts - when he entered the main entrance entryway, descending to the fifth floor to get to your level as he walked down the long, dimly lit corridors. 

He finally came to your door, the wooden door had been beaten in with its white paint job fading and chipping. Perhaps it wasn't as nice as Connor had expected.

He gave a firm knock on the door when he stopped himself from hesitating, the three knocks were enough to bring a long pause from the inside, before shuffling came closer to the door before it was unlocked and opened, revealing yourself to him. He had only just heard the soft buzzing of a stereo play in the background of your flat, softly it lulled him into a sense of comfort that he didn't think was possible in feeling. 

"Connor," Your voice was oddly composed with a tint of surprised by his presence, your eyes darting back and forth between him and the inside of your door, "what are you doing here?"

"Lieutenant Anderson and I believed you weren't feeling too good after the mission this afternoon, so I came by to see if you were well." Connor kept it formal still regardless whether it was an out of work talk or not, but he couldn't decipher why his thirium pump regulator was pumping at an astronomical rate just from staring at you. 

He took a quick scan of your features, the tiredness in your eyes could've been excused but there was a likelihood it had been from something else; since Connor could tell that your eyes had been rather puffy and red. You gave him a gentle smile, the corners of your eyes wrinkling even when you had looked so blue.

**Y/N HAD BEEN CRYING?**

"I'm fine, Connor, I promise. Just... didn't sleep so good these last couple of nights." Your cheeks seemed to heat up on sight, Connor had noticed, and you standing there in your pyjamas and hair tied up when you would usually wear such formal blouses and trousers, he couldn't deny that there was much more than just agreeing you were aesthetically pleasing to look at.

 _You were very pretty regardless,_ he confirmed. 

"Detective, I may suggest that the coffee intake you have daily may be contributing to your lack of sleep," Connor informed, his brown eyes lit up, watching your facial expressions.

Your face was flushed as you rolled your eyes playfully at his words. His inquisitive gaze never faltered as he observed. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You know you sound just like Hank, he complains too if I'm slacking." You gave a soft smile, holding the doorframe taut in your fingers. 

When you finally looked up to him, there seemed to be a hesitant uncertainty hiding in your eyes, nervous, Connor knew from how your heart rate had caught up. He titled his head to get a proper look at you, curious as to what you would do or say. 

"Do you... um, would you like to come in, Connor? Of course, if you're not too busy." 

The smile that the RK800 gave you was lopsided, nervous as much as you had been looking, stroking his fingers with little thought. "That would be kind of you, detective." Your face lit up when he accepted, and excitedly, you took his hand to lead him inside. 

_Had your hands always been this warm?_ They were pleasant and comforting, silently wishing he could hold your hand forever, Connor slipped inside your cosy flat, his LED spinning a constant yellow at the feel of so many questions and unknown emotions.

ˢᵒᶠᵗʷᵃʳᵉ ᴵⁿˢᵗᵃᵇⁱˡⁱᵗʸ

"Please, you don't need to be so formal around me, just Y/N." You smiled sheepishly to him, your frame still close to the doorframe as possible. 

You looked innocent, pure and cute in Connor's eyes, the need to protect you washed over him so many times when he had been protecting you from an oncoming bullet, but this feeling that swelled in his chest? It made him feel much more than just warmth.

His attention from you was disrupted with a soft growl that came from behind him, and when he had turned, he hadn't expected to see such a small creature growl towards him. You intervened quickly. 

" _Clover_! Stop that!" The small black and tan dog hushed with its growling towards Connor who still held a curious and awestruck expression now towards the small creature.

**Y/N LIKES DOGS.**

"I'm sorry about her, she's never usually so yappy with new people." You sheepishly gained Connor's attention with a squeeze of his fingers that were still entwined. His gaze fell from your fingers to your face once more, giving you once more a timid smile. "It's okay. I like dogs." 

"So I have been told." Y/N smiled back at him, finally letting go of her grasp of his fingers, pulling away almost out of awkwardness. "Go on, have a look around if you want, I was just making dinner, I'll be in the living room shortly." 

Connor nodded, intrigued, to say the least with your place as he went to explore and learn much more about you in ways he didn't think he would. 

When you finally emerged from your small kitchen, Connor was stiffly kneeled in front of your corgi, trying to make amends by gingerly stroking the top of her head, Clover finally giving in and allowing the android to stroke her. 

"You've made a new friend, I see?" You smiled at the sight, Connor turning his head to see you walk over to sit on your couch just in front of him. 

"She's very soft." Connor softly spoke, as if careful of how he moved when he was next to this 12kg corgi. The sight alone was enough to make Y/N giggle, trying to suppress it when she didn't want to be spotted by Connor. 

Connor finally moved to stand, coming to sit stiffy beside you on the couch, so close that your bodies were touching side by side that he didn't think he would be able to take much longer having you there so close to him, he believed his stress levels would go up so high that he would simply just explode. 

You turned to him to look at him from the side on, smiling broadly to him. "Hey, wanna watch a movie?" 

Connor couldn't help but even feel his Adam's apple bob in the motion when he didn't even need to do so, gulping unnecessary when you turned on your tv to stream a movie, the movie he wasn't even paying attention to when he had been glancing back and forth to you every few seconds when the film began.

You had sensed his uncomfortable and stiff posture, smiling as you rested your head on his shoulder, almost immediately feeling him stiffen even more at the surprise touch. 

"Just relax, Connor." You murmured, trying to hide your blush as you keep your eyes trained as much as you could on the movie.

The RK800 finally _did_ relax, loosening his shoulders as he hesitantly put an arm around you, holding you in his embrace, his back reclining into the cushion of the couch as he finally eased to watch the film, trying his best to ignore the feelings in his heads.

ˢᵒᶠᵗʷᵃʳᵉ ᴵⁿˢᵗᵃᵇⁱˡⁱᵗʸ

Halfway through the film, he could sense you had stopped paying attention, and when he had glanced to look down at you, your soft and warm eyes were already looking up at him. He could feel the thirium in his body pump faster, "Is there something wrong, Y/N?"

You blinked yourself out of your staring, looking back and forth to him and the film as you slowly quietened the sound. "I guess I can tell you why I wasn't feeling so good earlier today."

Connor shifted his body so that he could properly face you, look at your expressions and eyes, his hands came almost instinctively to touch at your knuckles, softly and slowly touching at the skin. "You can tell me anything, Y/N."

A sad smile washed over your features, squeezing his fingers tightly, and before him, Connor believed you may begin to cry again. "Hank was always so quick to chastise me if I did something wrong, _always_. But I knew that he meant the most for my career. Back downtown, I never felt so useless in trying to bring down a deviant, even stooping so low to almost get myself killed when I got shoved off the ledge."

Connor watched intently and closely, watching you hug yourself in support. "You had helped Hank from the ledge... but why _me_? Why had you saved me, when you could've caught up and gotten it?" You questioned hoarsely, sullen. 

“Because you were assigned to be my partner, as well as Lieutenant Anderson. I couldn't let you fall, regardless of whether the chance of survival was high or not." Connor spoke, but still, all you could think of was one thing; being nothing more than just a statistic.

"Am I just that though, Connor? Do those at Cyberlife make you feel any empathy for your human partners? Am I just a statistic to you?" It was clear to him that through your voice you were distraught, upset. 

His makers had made him so that he was _faster_ and more efficient, the best deviant hunter there was in Detroit, to never fell such emotions because they were for deviants... and yet, he couldn't stop himself from feeling such a way with you.

"Y/N, you're more than just a statistic. You're bright, kind and funny. You withstand Detective Reed, Lieutenant Hank and his criticisms, but most of all," he gave a nervous bated breath once more and exhaled accidentally, "you put up with having an android partner, and never once did you complain about it."

"You're more than just an android of a plastic partner, Connor, you're _human_ , whether you admit it or not." Y/N admitted, darting her eyes away from him as if nervous how he would react. 

"I don't think it is you deviating, but it is certainly much more than just coding or programming in your system telling you what is right and wrong through probability."

"What do you think it is then, Y/N?" He involuntarily felt his body lean closer into you as if feeling for this warmth that only you had, and he needed more of it to be pumped into his body, to help him feel alive. 

You gave a timid smile, your head leaning closer into him to meet him halfway, your eyes searching his as his LED spun constant yellow in questioning. "Connor, what are you thinking right now? Do you see anything?" You asked him softly, the fan of your breath across your cheek was tender.

"No," Connor confessed, "it's like I'm... doing this without... without needing to know what to do or the options." It felt clear to him, but it confused him greatly. It seemed almost as if he was in a state on spontaneity and impulse without him needing to know what he had to do or say. 

"Good," You whispered almost sweetly, your hand came to tenderly come to straighten his jacket. "just let it do what you think is right. Just switch it off." 

Connor swallowed once more, his brown eyes glancing back and forth towards your eyes and then your lips before slowly, he leant further forward until your foreheads were touching, breaths held, waiting whether or not you would pull away or push him off.

Instead, you slowly craned your neck upwards, capturing his lips softly, carefully and shyly.

His lips were warm and didn't feel as plastic as you had imagined, there was a softness that came from them like humans had with their flesh and skin, and it was so lifelike, so incredible that you didn't believe that this was happening.

Connor brought his fingers to touch at the side of your face, pulling you even close to him as he wrapped his other hand around your waist, deeply kissing you with as many nerves as you had been feeling.

You finally pulled away first, first to look at his dishevelled and astonished expression, his cheeks heated with a light blue tint, his LED a steady blue. You laughed timidly, and he had too, like the two of you had been blushing young school kids and weren't experienced in kissing whatsoever. 

It was short but nice, his lips feeling amazing and you had already missed the feeling of them against yours.

"I-- wow," you breathed out, the smile on your face never faltering, sincerely you looked at him. Connor smiled back just as toothily, looking down to see that Clover had snuggled her body to fit between his feet, the sight alone was adorable. 

He wrapped his arm around you once more, allowing you to rest your head against his shoulder as he rested his head against yours. "I don't want this to end." He confessed smoothly.

"Me neither." You grinned, yawning, your eyes slowly drooping. "Stay here for the night, please?" You held his hand once more, his fingers smoothing over your knuckles to give you great comfort. Connor kissed your hairline with tenderness, ignoring everything and anything as he slowly laid beside you. "Of course." 

The two of you had fallen asleep quickly, with Connor going into static mode, waiting for when he was able to spend the next day with you so lovingly. 


End file.
